A docking station is a base to expand the functionality of mobile terminals. The docking station is used to connect external devices such as a driver, a large screen monitor, a keyboard, a printer, a scanner, or the like through an interface or insert slot. The docking station connected to the external devices can fulfill more expanded functions the external devices defects. The most common structure of the docking station needs an enclosure or manually to adjust or align when placing the mobile terminal, and the docking station has a bad experience in operation, further easily to cause scratch for mobile terminal or damage to connecting port because of improper installation.